Prayeth for thou Sinners Now Starlight's Savioress
by Sailor Star Scream
Summary: After Fighter left Usagi lost all Fighter had given her... and realized how much she needed her
1. Default Chapter

Prayeth For Thou Sinner's Now....(Starlight's Savioress)  
Part 1  
  
  
Usagi looked up at the bedpost, closing her eyes at the   
painful memories slashing her mind, one by one. She stared at Princess   
Kakyuu, who was asleep on her bed. She saw her wound was healing   
nicely. She made a mental note that when Kei healed, she did an excellent   
job.  
  
  
**Flashback**  
  
  
"Usagi! Usagi look at this!"  
Usagi had run to see a very beaten up Princess Kakyuu.   
  
"Who could have done this?"   
  
"You know her?"   
  
"This is the Starlight's princess!"   
  
"Hahahaha!"   
  
"LILITH!"   
  
"Usagi? My twin sister? Well well well protecting the innocent? How weak!"   
  
"IT IS NOT WEAK TO VALUE LIFE!"   
  
**End Of Flashback**  
  
She jolted awake suddenly. How Lilith's words were so   
different from her own. She could be agressive, but only in battle.   
She was usually compassionate. Lilith's words sliced into the listener   
like a sword. Her eyes were cold, like ice. Same with her heart.   
When she stared at you, you feared for your ability to hold onto   
your soul. She did not see the three pairs of eyes on the balcony,   
hidden away. They belonged to the Starlight Senshi. They eyed Usagi,   
but they did not recognize her since she cut her hair to her shoulders, and   
it was spiral permed.   
  
  
Outside on the balcony.....  
  
  
"Why can't we kill her now?"   
  
"We don't know who she is. She could be the Senshi of Earth's Princess. If   
we were to piss them off...That'd be more problems than we need at the   
moment."   
  
"Who the hell is she?"   
  
"Shhh....I think she heard us."  
  
  
Inside the room.....  
  
  
Usagi's eyes went open. She heard whispers. She knew   
she heard them. Or maybe she was just paranoid. Either way she did   
not like uninvited guests. She didn't want any company right now.   
  
*Knock Knock*   
  
"Come in if you must."   
  
She growled in a voice that sounded nothing like her old one. She had long   
forgotten that voice. Her voice was slashed with the whip of heartbreak,   
betrayal, and all of the pain she had felt since Fighter left. The pain she   
had kept hidden since she was seven, she had forgotten since Fighter   
had come into her life. Since Seiya Kou had "Brightened" her "Light".   
  
  
Seiya Kou. The name itself brought the tiniest bit of   
what the feeling was he had given her. That warm strange feeling   
that drove warrioresses out of their mind and made them do stupid   
things. 'Human feelings rubbed off on me while I was here.'   
  
"Usagi? Usagi Tsukino wake up! Wake the hell up!"   
  
  
Outside...  
  
  
"Usagi?"   
  
"Odango?"   
  
"Ms.Tsukino? No way would she cut her hair!"   
  
"Shhhhh shhhh you nitwit they'll hear us!"   
  
  
Inside...  
  
  
"Usagi, come on."   
  
"No Marie, you don't understand. She threatened Fighter's life and like the   
coward she was, ran away."   
  
"But Usagi..."   
  
"She's my twin sister, Jane! She's like me! I'm such a fucking coward!"   
  
"No you're not! You hate the Starlight's Princess because she went away with   
the Starlight Senshi. You didn't have to save her life. You could have left   
her for dead. But you didn't."   
  
"I didn't do that to help the little bitch because I wana become best buds   
or because if my sister gets a hold of her she can steal her Star Seed and   
soul and there goes one galaxy in one swoop or if she takes over this galaxy   
it's just gonna be another hell and two hells is one hell too many. I did it   
because Fighter would never have forgiven me if I hadn't."   
  
"You care alot about this Fighter, don't you?"   
  
  
"I blame the mortals on this stupid planet for giving me such emotion....  
but I cannot help myself. I'd do anything she asked...whether it be to hold   
onto her for eternity, which I would do gladly, or to rip my heart from my   
chest with my bare hands, I'd do it if for just one moment she would love me  
...DAMN THESE MORTALS! THEY RUBBED OFF THEIR EMOTION ON ME!"   
  
"Usagi, you had the emotion locked away in you. You just never noticed it   
really."   
  
"Excuse me...I'm bleeding!"   
  
"Urasai! (Shut up!) Stupid Princess........gawd your name should be   
bitchayuu!"   
  
"N-nani? Whatever for?"   
  
"You made two of my warrioresses get injured and one of my warriors die."   
  
"How?"   
  
"When you clung to him and begged him! You cost me one of my men,   
almost three. I shan't let that happen again. You're lucky I saved your ass.  
Don't worry though, we'll keep you alive. Only until the Starlight's return   
to fetch her. Then you will no longer be of my concern."   
  
"Come on, Usagi doesn't know how to lie. Let's go and get our old apartment   
back. Our Princess is safe for now."   
  
The Starlights jumped off of the roof and ran down the street, all the while   
Fighter thinking 'She loves me! She actually loves me!'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yay second attempt........  
  
I wrote this two years ago, and decided to post it on ffn.net  
  
The Screamaa,  
Sailor Star Scream 


	2. Riiiiiight

Prayeth For Thou Sinners Now...........(Starlight's Savioress)  
Part 2  
  
  
**Starlight's Apartment**  
  
Yaten:OWWWW! WHY DO I HAVE TO MOVE THE HEAVY STUFF?  
  
Taiki: Because you claim you are the strongest, now prove it.  
  
Yaten: I feel like a mule!  
  
Seiya: That's because you are a mule......*Sighs dreamily   
while laying on his bed on his stomach with his hands supporting   
his head* Oh Odango.......*Kisses his pillow while in lalaland*  
  
Yaten: Ooooh Seiya keep going......we want to see more....  
  
Seiya: *Flushing furiously* Urasai Yaten-baka!  
  
Yaten: Make me! Better tell your ODANGO that you love your pillow more than her!!!  
  
*POW!* *BAM!* *WHAM* *TACKLE!* *OOF* *OWIE!*   
  
Yaten: *Holding his bleeding jaw* THAT FUCKING HURT YOU BASTARD!  
  
Seiya: That'll teach you to talk bad about my Odango.   
She is the only reason our princess is alive! If not for her Kakyuu-hime   
would be dead! If my feelings, your own sister's feelings, don't   
matter to you, then atleast take in our princess' perspective!  
  
**The next day**  
  
Yaten: If she's a bitch to me, I'll hit her. *Knock Knock*  
  
Marie: *Opens the door* KONNICHI WA!  
  
Yaten: Yea yea where's Usagi and our princess?  
  
Usagi: Yaten-kun? Taiki-kun? Seiya.......*Eyes drift   
for a moment with a mixture of love and excitement*  
  
Seiya: Hey Odango...........miss me?  
  
Usagi: *Blinks back to reality* You really must come in.  
  
*They walk inside*  
  
Usagi: That's Marie, and I'm sure you saw her when you spied on us last night.  
  
Marie: Yea! You guys whisper too loud! Anyways hi! *Jumps with overexaggerated enthusiasm*  
  
Usagi: That's Jane....*Points*  
  
Jane: *Grumbles something under her breath* Konnichiwa.  
  
Usagi: She's never in a good mood. That's my cousin Julie.......*Points*  
  
Julie: Oi, Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya Kou.   
  
Usagi: She's very much like Ami, and so is her sister,   
my other cousin, Kei. *Points*  
  
Kei: *Stands up and bows respectively* Fellow Greetings.  
  
Usagi: KAKYUU! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE WOMAN!  
  
Kakyuu: *Tiptoes behind Usagi*  
  
Usagi: I hear you.  
  
Kakyuu: Drat it! I thought I could sneak up on you!  
  
Usagi: *Giggles* In one night, you made me like you. God you suck!  
  
Kakyuu: I know. I know. Starlights, we must return to our planet, mustn't we?  
  
Yaten: Ha......  
  
Usagi: *Cutting in like a sword* IIE! LILITH WILL FIND   
YOU, AND WHEN SHE DOES, SHE'LL KILL YOU!  
  
Kakyuu: Then we should head to your apartment, starlights?  
  
Yaten: Hai!  
  
Usagi: Seiya wait!  
  
Seiya: yes Odango?  
  
Usagi: Come here you daffy bastard!  
  
Seiya followed Usagi into the hallway, where she started   
yelling at him for unknown things he didn't do.  
  
Seiya: I didn't do that!  
  
Usagi: YES YOU DID! *Yanks him into her room*  
  
Seiya: But I...*Shut up while being kissed ever so deeply by Usagi* What the.....  
  
Usagi: Aishiteru, Seiya-chan! Now go.........you have   
to.....or the Guardians Four will get suspicious!  
  
Seiya: But.......aishiteru Odango-chan!  
  
Usagi: God I love to hear you say that! Go fast!  
  
Jane: *knock Knock* Usagi? Usagi?  
  
Usagi: Go Seiya-kun!   
  
Seiya: Aishiteru.....*Kisses her one more time*  
  
Usagi: *Kisses back* Go!  
  
Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and Princess Kakyuu left, all the   
while Seiya on Cloud 9. He didn't notice that he was literally walking on air, until he fell down.   
  
Yaten: *Walking by him* Dumb ass.  
  
Taiki: Moron.  
  
Kakyuu: Need help?  
  
Seiya: I'm perfect! EVERYTHING IS SO PERFECT!!!!!!!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
end of chapter two  
  
Sailor Star Scream 


	3. More insanity

Prayeth for thou sinners now........(Starlights Savioress)  
Part 3  
  
Lilith: I will kill those damn senshi! And my sweet sister   
too shall die...but she will live long enough to see her precious   
Star Fighter die!!! *Evil laughter*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yaten: Well, now that we're trapped here, what do we do now?  
  
Kakyuu: I know! You could all sing again!  
  
All three: *horrified looks and nosebleeds*  
  
Seiya: Ummm......princess.....umm....  
  
Taiki: Why not? *Muttering*  
  
Kakyuu: Great! It's decided then! *Walks out to make some tea*   
  
Seiya and Yaten:*Start choking Taiki* You idiot! You   
moron! Do you know what you've done!  
  
Taiki: *Running* GOMEN! GOMEN!  
  
Seiya: Get back here!  
  
Yaten: You coward!!! Get back here! I won't hurt you!  
  
Seiya: Me neither! I'll just kick your ass!  
  
Yaten: And I'll just kill you!  
  
Taiki: I'm not THAT stupid!   
  
Yaten: Iie, you're stupider!  
  
Seiya: *Matter-of-Factly* MORE STUPID.....  
  
Yaten: Whatever! Get back here you big stupid stupidhead!  
  
Seiya: What did I do to be cursed with such dumb sisters.....  
  
Taiki: *Spinning around stupidly* Just lucky I guess!  
  
Yaten: You dumb ass!  
  
Taiki: I'm not you, Yaten! And I don't have an ass the size of Sweden!!  
  
Yaten: *Mouth dropped on floor* I have what?  
  
Taiki: You heard me! Your ass is the size of one of the   
biggest European countries! Godzilla's ass can't compare to yours!   
And what about those hips? Can I say 'Big Bertha'? And those thighs!   
One too many boxes of Cheeze-its! Your ass is so big, it practically has it's own  
website!  
  
Seiya: It's own website? Try it's own time zone!   
  
Yaten: THATS IT! *Runs around the house chasing Taiki and Seiya*   
  
Kakyuu: WHOA! *Drops the tea* My tea!.......*Growls with anger*  
  
All three: *Look up at her and cower* Oh.....crap.....  
  
Kakyuu: YOU WRECKED MY TEA!!!!!  
  
  
Outside.......  
  
The house blows and the roof bounces off then back on.  
  
  
Inside...  
  
All three: *black with soot from the blast* Ow......  
  
Taiki: Owie.....  
  
Seiya: I need another shower...  
  
Yaten: This sucks...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later on.......  
  
Yaten: *With sunglasses on in a pair of skater jeans   
and a shirt that says: Mirror Mirror on the wall, I'm the sexiest   
of them all...* *Rings the bell*  
  
Taiki: *In his school outfit* Yaten, did you and Seiya have to dress up?  
  
Seiya: *In a very hot pair of snap all the way up gym   
pants and a tank top with the infamous sunglasses* Odango?  
  
Minako: *opened the door, with her hair the same, exept   
she's in a tight pair of black spandex daisy dukes and a tight white   
spandex belly shirt that was a tank top and her tennies* Hey....Yaten?  
  
Yaten: Huh? *Pulls down his sunglasses* Minako? Holy hell! What happened to you?  
  
Minako: *Huskily and haughtily* Hey Yaten.....What's been going on....with....you?  
  
Yaten: Umm.....nothing....much....here.....you?  
  
Minako: Training.  
  
Yaten: oh.....I see.....well, umm....  
  
Seiya: Can we please cut the love connection?  
  
Both: *Beet red* THERES NO CONNECTION WHATSOEVER!  
  
Ami: *Walks out in the same outfit as Minako, only hers   
is all white* Hey Minako, no love connection between you and Yaten?   
Is that why there are pictures of him all over your room with the   
glow in the dark hearts all over them? And most of your clothes   
have his picture on them, including your favorite bras and underwear?   
or how about your favorite bikini with the picture of yaten across   
your breasts and on your ass? Or how about your....  
  
Minako: *Covers Ami's mouth* You and your imagination.....  
  
Ami: Hmph mmphmmph mmph imamphimphmph!  
  
Lilith: Well well well a little reunion!  
  
Usagi: *Out in her outfit like Minako & Ami's, only in 100% black* Lilith!  
  
Lilith: Usagi! *Dives for Seiya*  
  
Usagi: SEIYA! *Runs infront of him and takes the hit*  
  
The two started fighting and going very fast.  
  
Usagi: I WONT LET YOU HURT SEIYA! I LOVE HIM!  
  
Lilith: LOVE IS FAKE! YOUR EMOTIONS MAKE YOU WEAK!  
  
Usagi: NO!  
  
Lilith: AHHHHH! *Runs at her with the dagger*  
  
Usagi: AHHHHHHHHH! *Holds up her feet, which catch Lilith   
in the stomach, then pushes forward hard*  
  
Lilith: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Flies backwards into a mirror,   
and all the pieces shatter to the floor* THIS ISNT OVER YET! *Disappears*  
  
Usagi: *Runs to Seiya and drags him to her room before anyone can say anything*  
  
Seiya: *In her room* Usagi what are you doing?  
  
Usagi: Kissing you.....got a problem with that?  
  
Seiya: Iie.....*Kisses her and they get into a make-out session*   
  
Usagi: *Kisses him back and grabs his ass not by total   
accident, but by accident somewhat*   
  
Seiya: *Eyes go wide* OOH!   
  
Usagi: *Giggles* You think THAT was good......watch this.....*Grabs   
his ass again and grabs a good hold on his pants, yanking hard as   
the snaps all come undone, so he's only in his red silk boxers and his red spandex tank top*   
  
Seiya: Usagi, why did you....?  
  
Usagi: Because I wanted to see you in your knickers!   
Now you can't have your pants back!  
  
Seiya: I CANT?!?!?!  
  
Usagi: Nope, you have to tell me exactly how bad you want them!  
  
Seiya: Well, bad enough.  
  
Usagi: *Smirks evilly* That's not the answer I wanted.....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yaten: *Walks into Minako's room* Omigod Ami wasn't lying....This is so.........so...  
  
Minako: Yaten....I.....umm.....  
  
Yaten: Urasai already, Minako-chan.....Urasai.....*Kisses her*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ami: *Kicks and hits the kickbag* Hi-ya! Hi-yay! Hooh hooh hooh!   
  
Taiki: Miss Mizuno....  
  
Ami: Hmm?  
  
Taiki: You look tired from 'work'....  
  
Ami: Me? Tired? Naaa!  
  
Taiki: Good, then you'd be happy to kiss me!  
  
Ami: I'd what? *Shuts up from his kiss*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A CLIFFHANGER! BWAHAHAHA! Anyhoo, I'll write more when   
I can, and I'd like to say thanks to StarLights, who emailed me   
and asked me to write more, so I sorta DID! Okay, time to go, chores....*Sweatdrop*  
  
Sailor Star Scream 


	4. Why're ya askin me?

Prayeth for thou sinners now........(Starlights Savioress)  
Part 4  
  
  
Usagi was running through the city like she was mad,   
posessed. She wanted to tell Seiya everything, her pain, her sadness,   
everything that had happened. She couldn't. She couldn't. 'Lets   
break that fragment down, shall we, Usagi? I couldn't tell him.   
I, meaning me/myself, couldn't, meaning could not/was unable to,   
tell, to pass on information/to speak to, him, Seiya. I could not   
say to him everything about my past. YOU COULDN'T DO THAT! YOU FUCKING WUSS!'   
  
Seiya: ODANGO!  
  
Usagi:(Thinking) Damnit he's got me cornered! No where   
to run...okay just play it off like it's cool. This is not happening. Yea. YEA RIGHT!  
  
Seiya: Odango what's wrong? You just ran out on me!  
  
Usagi: I...I...I can't tell you!  
  
Seiya: Why not?  
  
Usagi: Be...because I can't!  
  
Seiya: Tell me...you know you can trust me! I've trusted   
you so much! (Being alot more persuasive) Please....  
  
Usagi: Lilith is my twin sister. She is after you for   
the same reason I felt uncomfortable around you and the Starlight   
senshi...you were cruel to us from the beginning, and it was just   
like it was when I was a little girl, living on Kinmoku. My father   
and mother were servants to one of the most prominant families there.   
Then, my father died and my mother ran ill.   
  
She died as well. The man kicked us out, and when we complained to   
the queen, Princess Kakyuu's mother, Queen Kakyuu, she did nothing. We tried   
so many things to get help, and she turned us away, claiming lunarians didn't   
need such things. We had to live in the woods and fend for ourselves,   
until that day of revenge. The queen was running through the woods,   
trying to get away from one of the negaforces, and my sister and   
I were in the woods.   
  
She put her finger to her lips and whispered, "If you make a sound,   
they shall find me." My sister was so angry with her, because my sister grew   
nothing but hatred for her. I felt pity, and decided not to move. My sister   
snapped the stick in her hand, making the soldiers come and beat the queen,   
then throw her off the cliff. My sister ran away home, but I stayed   
behind. I ran to the cliffs edge, and found the queen hanging on   
for dear life.   
  
I reached my hand out to her, and she took it. I helped her up, and   
she didn't even thank me. She merely said, "I was wrong about you lunarians...  
I should have seen it in your eyes that you two were different, and that one   
of you would hate me, and seek vengence, whilst the other one would be   
compassionate. Gomen-nasai." and she died in my cloak, which I had wrapped   
around her to keep her safe from the snow. I heard the guards coming, and   
the saw me, they accused me of killing your queen.   
  
I did no such thing...now I hope you know the truth about it...and believe   
me when I say I didn't do it...and my sister hadn't meant to. Lilith   
had been really sick, and she had gotten some of the negaverse energy in her.   
I miss my sister so much....*Faints from exhaustion*  
  
Seiya: Odango...I didn't know! I had no clue that you...*Sighs,   
lifts her up and walks her to the temple, where everyone else is.*  
  
At the temple....  
  
Rei: Seiya! Usagi!  
  
Seiya: Usagi, you need to tell them all that you told me, especially Kakyuu-hime.  
  
Usagi: Well.....okay.....but I don't think this is a good idea!  
  
So she told them everything........  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAHAHA!   
  
Sailor Star Scream  
Who will write more soon. 


End file.
